


Titsicles

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Party Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Even in the frigid cold, Lyna is happy among her friends.





	

Sera laughed suddenly as they walked along the frozen river near Sahrnia, and Lyna quirked a brow at her.

“Up there!” she said, pointing. “Giant icicle tits! Ice… tittles!” Lyna tried to contain her snort if laughter, not wanting Sera to really get going.

Naturally, her favorite partner in crime, Blackwall, did it anyway. “You’re looking for titsicles,” he told her somberly.

“Oh, that’s good,” she said, sounding impressed. Lyna smothered her laugh in her scarf while Solas, beside her, rolled his eyes.

“They were in fashion for a while, you know,” Vivienne added. Lyna really hoped she was joking, but it was hard to tell. Orlesians were rather insane, in her opinion. She was really glad her clan wandered the Free Marches, rather than Orlais.

“No,” Sera said, like she was trying to figure out of it was true. “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Vivienne replied. Her face was so straight that Lyna became certain she was joking and breathed a sigh of relief.

Their group passed under the statues in question, and Sera snickered again. Lyna just shook her head. Sera was impossible sometimes.

Drawing closer, Solas whispered to Lyna, “I am sorely tempted to freeze the saliva in her mouth so we can finish this journey in peace.”

Lyna couldn’t quite contain her laugh, and the others looked at her sideways. “I think that’s a bad idea,” she whispered back. “She’ll find something worse than lizards. Like poisonous snakes. Or rashvine.” Solas’s look of horror was priceless.

“Good point,” he conceded. “I’d hate to have her poison me.”

“It would be unfortunate,” Lyna said, kicking snow off her boots. “Then I’d have no choice but to steal all her underclothes and display them around Skyhold.”

Solas looked at her, shocked. “You could do that to her?” he asked, oddly intrigued. Lyna rolled her eyes.

“Where do you think Dorian’s fancy silk underpants went?” she asked, and he coughed. “He made too many jokes about Dalish savages.” She shrugged.

“I’m not entirely certain how to respond to this revelation,” Solas told her. She grinned.

“If you two are done whispering dirty secrets,” Blackwall called, “I hear wolves howling nearby. With the sudden freeze, they’re likely desperate enough to hunt us. Keep your wits about you.”

“Blackwall, darling,” Vivienne said, “the only dirty secrets around here are the ones you’ve been whispering to our dear Josephine. She turns pink every time you look at her.” Blackwall grunted while Sera snickered.

“Behave, children,” Lyna chided. Solas sighed dramatically.


End file.
